


What  if...(ust!wincest!, ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, pining!Sam!, wincest!ust!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	What  if...(ust!wincest!, ficlet)

  
  
  What if I said what I really want to say? What if you did too? What if we stopped pretending, we stopped caring, we stopped thinking?

What if black was white and white was black?

And if I took you now, in my arms, right in front of anyone and kissed you? What, then? And if I took just one step closer, just now, would you feel it too? Would you, Dean?

Would you stop me? Would you want to?

Sometimes I think about doing that. Sometimes is the only thing I can think about…and I’m breathless. Sometimes I can almost taste it…I can almost taste you…and in those moment black is really white and white is really black.

Sometimes we’re angry and at each other’s throats and we both know why.

Of all the sacrifices we make, of all the things we give up to, this is the hardest.

Pretending to be something we are not, pretending not to see, hear or feel.

Right now black is white…and white is black:  I want to take that step, Dean, I really do. It’s just one step…and it feels like running a marathon. If I do…will you be there?

Your eyes glint, as you smile back at me. Oh, you’re meeting me halfway…as always.

I’m taking that step, Dean.


End file.
